kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Sheep in Wolf's Clothing
Sheep in Wolf's Clothing 'is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. Andrew in the Inn in the Glade will talk to Henry about the Talmberg fisherman, who often tries to sell a bit of poached game. This quest is intertwined with ''Hare Hunt'', ''and it is not possible to successfully complete them both. You will need to have the Antlers perk. Synopsis ''They say forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest, and that goes double for poached game. Maybe that's one of the reasons I'm tempted to join the gang of poachers that's hiding out in the Talmberg woods. On the other hand, I might just want to infiltrate them to find out what they're really up to. Objectives ''If Henry has not completed the quest Masquerade:'' * (Optional) Get Andrew's tankard from Jakub in Neuhof. ** Return the tankard to Andrew. ''The standard objectives are:'' *(Optional) Meet with Black Lukesh. **Get deer antlers. (0/1) ***Bring the antlers to Black Lukesh. *Get the hunting horn of Nicholas the Huntsman. **(Optional) Bring Nicholas' horn to Lukesh. ***(Optional) Meet with the poachers in the clearing. ''Your choice in the clearing will result in a fail for either this quest, or for Hare Hunt.'' *(Optional) Save Hanekin Hare. **Follow Hanekin Hare to his hiding cave. Walkthrough If you have not completed ''Masquerade'','' Andrew will ask you to go to Neuhof and recover his tankard from Jakub. You can threaten the stable-hand to get it back, but if you fail, you'll need to live up to your fighting words and beat him up. Alternatively, suggest an archery contest, and bet 15 against the tankard, or else just pickpocket him. Jakub' Stats Once Andrew has his tankard back, he will tell you to meet Black Lukesh at his house in Talmberg. Lukesh is apprehensive about allowing a stranger to join his gang, so he tells you to go and hunt a buck (male deer) and take its antlers. Go and retrieve the antlers, either by hunting the deer (there is a hunting spot to the west), or obtaining it from someone else (Berthold and Konyash both sell them). Once you have them, return to Lukesh and hand them over. Now, 'they' (and never mind who 'they' are at this point) want you to bring back Master Huntsman Nicholas's horn. Either go to Nicholas and steal it from the 'Easy' chest upstairs at his lodge at night, pickpocket it from him during the day, or ... just ask him for it. He'll give it to you if he thinks it'll get you in with the poachers. You can also tell Nicholas about Black Lukesh, but the Huntsman doesn't just want to catch one poacher - he wants to lock the whole gang in irons. So he'll tell you to keep on with the quest, and come back when you know who is behind it all. Give the horn to Lukesh, and ask him what is going on. The poacher will reveal that his boss has hated Nicholas for years, after the huntsman almost had him falsely executed after a dispute over a woman. He hopes to discredit him so much that Sir Divish removes him from his position for gross incompetence. The leader of the poachers, as you may have already deduced, is none other than the notorious Hanekin Hare. Lukesh tells Henry to meet them in a clearing in Broda Woods. The Choice '''NOTE. This is your last chance to decide whether to complete this quest, or [[Hare Hunt|''Hare Hunt]]. It is not possible to complete them both. As part of ''Hare Hunt'','' at this point you will be expected to go and tell Captain Bernard about your progress. Once he learns of the poachers, he will immediately dispatch you and some of his guards to the clearing. As Hare has no idea who you are, he flees during the fight. Pursue him if you wish, to either take him down or figure out what the hell is going on. Alternatively, don't tell Robard anything. Head to the clearing and meet Goathead, Hare's second in command. Just at that moment, Hanekin Hare himself shows up. He cheerfully asks Henry what his story is, but before you can tell him anything, the Talmberg guards arrive to arrest Hare. He turns to you and asks whose side you're on. If you report to Sir Robard, or side with the Talmberg guards against Hare, you will fail this quest and need to continue with [[Hare Hunt|''Hare Hunt.]]'' If you side with Hare against the Talmberg guards, you will fail ''Hare Hunt. ''Kill the Talmberg guards and follow Hare to his hideout to begin [[Cherchez la Femme|''Cherchez la Femme]], and speak to Lukesh to begin ''Emergency Supply''. Either way, this quest is ended. Notes * Category:Side Quests